Throughout the years, there have been many different proposals for determining the fluid flow profile in an underground reservoir. Many of these proposals relate to the use of tracer products which are injected by various methods into the well borehole. The paths of these tracer products are resolved in many different ways to determine the characteristics of the fluid flow in the underground reservoir. These proposals require many different operations including the use of special instruments and/or the backflow of fluid. Thus, there is need for a method for determining the fluid flow profile in an underground reservoir that is relatively easy to perform, gives reliable results and is economical.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for determining the production profile in an underground reservoir.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for determining the injection profile in an underground reservoir.
It is a further object of this invention to utilize a moving interface to determine the production or injection profile in an underground reservoir.